An avatar is a computer representation of a user that typically takes the form of a two-dimensional (2D) or three-dimensional (3D) model in various applications, such as computer games, video games, chats, forums, communities, instant messaging services, and the like. Most of these applications support a system for defining certain aspects of the avatar. For example, the user may define the avatar such that the avatar represents the user's actions and aspects of their persona, beliefs, interests, or social status.
Most systems that allow for the creation of an avatar also allow for customization of that character's appearance. For example, the user may customize the avatar by adding hairstyle, skin tone, body build, etc. An avatar may also be provided with clothing, accessories, emotes, animations, and the like. Some systems allow for the addition, removal, or modification of accessories or clothing worn by the avatar.
While the purpose of an avatar is typically to provide a user with a virtual identity within a social, multi-player application, the modification of an avatar is a single-player experience, typically while the user is offline. For example, the user can access a personal repository of clothing and accessories and make modifications to the avatar's appearance. These modifications are visible to the local user, but not to other users. If multiple users are using the same application, such as playing the same game, for example, when a user makes modification's to his or her avatar it is a single-player experience and the other players are not involved. Similarly, if different users are playing in different games, there is no social aspect of viewing modifications made to other user's avatars. Rather, the modifications to the avatar are not visible to any remote users until the user has confirmed and completed the modification.
Thus, the modification of a user's avatar does not have a social aspect typically thought of when contemplating the interactions of an avatar. Rather the avatar modifications are a single-player experience for both local and remote users in the same or different applications.